


And Then There Were None - Dave Edition

by openacademia



Category: And Then There Were None - Christie
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openacademia/pseuds/openacademia
Summary: A school assignment that got slightly out of hand. Written about three years ago. Please, rejoice in my barely-cohesive compost heap.





	And Then There Were None - Dave Edition

Lombard opened the door… and gasped.  
On the ceiling, hanging from the hook, there was… a hanging noose… and a chair nearby, to stand on.  
Lombard looked at it curiously from the doorway. The nursery rhyme, that blasted nursery rhyme. The last verse… He went and hanged himself and then there were None.  
Did U. N. Owen really expect him to hang himself?  
Sure, he felt bad for having to knock out Vera, but she was going to shoot him otherwise. And he was quite sure she was going off her rocker by then, so no harm done. Better that way. Otherwise she might’ve killed herself… Killed herself. Had the noose been meant for Vera?  
He was brought out of his thoughts by a low chuckle from the wardrobe. Then, a slow clap.  
“Who’s there?” He said, bringing out his revolver. “Come out here, where I can see you.” He stepped back to allow the dim light of the hallway to penetrate the darkness.  
The man stepped into the light. Lombard squinted to see the faint features.  
Fred Narracott?  
“Well done, Philip Lombard,” he said, grinning. “You seem to have achieved the title of the last little soldier boy. I trust Vera died well? Crafty girl, I expected her to kill you, taking your gun perhaps, and then come here… but it seems, as always, Mr. Lombard is the lucky man…”  
Lombard was sure Vera wasn’t dead. But Narracott didn’t know that, it seemed.  
“So you’re the infamous Mr. U. N. Owen, Narracott?” Lombard grunted. “Dunno what I was expecting. But whatever it was, you’re certainly not it.”  
Narracott smiled mischievously. “You are partially correct, Mr. Lombard. Fred Narracott, he could certainly never do this himself. He isn’t bright enough, and he doesn’t have the motive to.”  
Lombard raised his eyebrows. “... So you’re not Narracott?”  
Not-Narracott laughed maniacally, throwing back his head. “No! I am his identical twin brother, Dave Narracott!”  
Lombard squinted. “Makes sense. Don’t remember him having quite that large and crooked of a nose though. Sure you’re not fraternal?”  
Dave ignored him. “I’ve always resented Fred for having a steady job when I haven’t, and I was more successful in education and all intellectual areas! I deserved a job, he didn’t. So after the owner of this place died, I resolved to ruin the plans of whoever came after!”  
Lombard frowned. “You said you don’t have a steady job. How’d you manage to buy the mansion, to lure us all here, and get all of the stuff to kill with? The cyanide, the sleeping pills? And how on earth did you hide? We checked everywhere on the island!”  
“When my brother first came here to ferry over people for the realtor, he took me on a tour around the island. The old owner had a few things he wanted to hide, so he had a secret cellar excavated under a hill near this house. The trapdoor was hidden beneath some rocks, with a concealed handle. Fred showed it to me. He thought it was interesting and rather fun. So I began planning,” Dave said, smirking.  
Lombard shrugged. “Makes sense. But the other things that don’t make sense? Like how’d you get us all here?”  
Dave laughed. “I didn’t, the judge did. He was planning to kill all of you.”  
Lombard nodded. Wargrave! It all made sense. But… Wargrave was dead…  
“The first night, I looked through just about everyone’s belongings,” Dave began. “I found and stole a little brown notebook in his luggage and read what he was going to do. By then, I’d taken a liking to that little shriveled turtle of a judge, so I decided to help him carry out his plan… but not the way he expected. I was lucky, he had all of the steps memorized and didn’t even think to look for his notebook.”  
A vision of the oilsilk-clad dead judge flashed through Lombard’s mind.  
“You shot him then?”  
“Yes. Until his death, he’d caused the deaths. He actually planned to fake his death next, working with Armstrong to “throw off the killer”. I decided to help him with his charade… by making it real.”  
Lombard processed this carefully.  
“Armstrong had some red plaster ready to make a wound after the gunshot, but when he got to the judge after the lights went out, he found a wound already there. He got scared and tried to run away the next morning. He found me outside, posing as my brother, come to rescue him. He told me just to take him and not anyone else. I asked him to take a walk with me to explain why, and while we were by a cliff…” Dave made a pushing gesture. “Oops,” he said innocently.  
“After I killed him, I contemplated letting you go, but I did want to respect the old amphibian’s last work… so I became Mr. U. N. Owen II.” Dave leisurely leaned against the wall. “So I followed his last instructions, which made sense. He’d done so much forethinking and been right so far besides, so I felt no need to change them. But I wanted to see Vera’s death myself, so rather than observe the two of you fighting and throw a sun-bleached rock at your head to make sure of your death, I hid here to see the final soldier boy’s end.”  
Lombard stared at him. “So what are you going to do now?” He said.  
Dave shrugged. “I assume you’ll shoot me. However, if you do, you’ll be the only living soul on an island of dead bodies. That’ll cause some suspicion. But if you let me live, I’ll testify of your innocence and give the evidence needed to cast the blame on the dead judge,” he offered. “You could, of course, shoot me and hang yourself. Private hangings are probably less drawn-out than public ones… and I’ve lived my revenge anyway.” Dave said thoughtfully.  
Lombard hesitated. He didn’t want to let Dave live, as he might kill Vera, who, poor girl, was still unconscious on the beach. He’d have to get Vera inside before high tide. But…  
“Fine. Give me your word, and I will hunt you down and shoot you with this very revolver if you break it,” Lombard growled.  
Dave nodded. “I give you my word. If you do not kill me, I will help defend you after we get off this island, and will cast all blame on Wargrave.”  
“Good,” Lombard said. He stepped towards Dave, stretching out his hand for a handshake.  
As Dave stepped forward to take it, Lombard brought the barrel of the revolver down on his head.  
Dave crumpled to the ground, unconscious.  
Lombard checked his pulse. Still alive. Good. Dave would want to be alive to talk to a psychologist.  
“Now, to go get Vera off the beach,” Lombard muttered to himself, turning and walking down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there welcome to the end of my danganronpa fanfiction
> 
> it sure was crazy huh
> 
> my oc, dave, was the mastermind!! all along!!
> 
> look at all the foreshadowing


End file.
